Under The Hood Anime
by Pexxa
Summary: It all started thousand's of year's ago , when Nicolas started to endeavor domination above every human being. He killed man's , woman's and kids. He exploited fabulous residences and castles , and everyone who stood up against him immediately regretted it. But one day sparkle of hope was discovered , when group of rebels created future army of humanity : Coalition of freedom. but


**Introduction**

 _ **[WARNING ! : I am no writer so some sentences doesnt make any sense ]**_

 _It all started thousand's of year's ago , when Nicolas started to endeavor domination above every human being. He killed man's , woman's and kids. He exploited fabulous residences and castles , and everyone who stood up against him immediately regretted it. But one day sparkle of hope was discovered , when group of rebels created future army of humanity : Coalition of freedom. but this one step led to war. To war between light and darkness ._

It all started one cold winter , in the house not so far from Coalition's castle.  
one girl just woke up.

It was snowing that day , as she looked out of the window, it was such nice and calm atmosphere out there.

She stretched herself out and got up from bed wearing Pajamas that looked like a blue frilly dress , she slowly gone infront of the small mirror that hanged on the brown clean wall. She saw short redhead girl with long hair .  
. with eyes of the ocean and innocent yet cute face in the reflection she slowly sighed , and looked at the calendar right by the mirror .. The only one who cutted the days out with a simple x and red fix was her brother ..  
cause she always forgot to do it.

Today was the day , day when she started her first trainee day in Coalition.  
She promised to herself , that she was gonna be a soldier and would stand up against the bad side .. Royal Side .

Her brother at first did not agreed on that .. That something could happen to her.  
But she was so stubborn and serious about about that thing , that her brother signed her up as cadet in the end.

She was really happy , but what now ?..  
Slowly she gone to the kitchen and ate some toast there , then she gone out to bathroom and brushed her teeth and combed her hair .  
Then she dressed herself into blue dress with short sleeves wrapped with darker blue bow around her waist , and also made her hair into two pigtails tying it up with a two little blue bows .

She was ready to go , she gone to her bed and from below she pulled out her suitcase .  
One last time she looked around the room it was so quiet.

When she was sure she got everything .. she came out of the house and quickly ran to the staircase out there on her left.. cause its snow and cold outside ..  
she pushed the suitcase all the way trought the staircase and saw a tunnel long , long tunnel that only was lighted with some candles handled on the wall , it was one of the passages to gone to Coalition's castle .. She then  
beginned to walk for long 15 minutes so she could got to the very end ...

On the other side .. the Royal Side  
woke up another girl that lived there .. she was different from everyone ..

Royal Side was made of demons .. only demons .. yet she was a human ..  
That girl was short too she had short brown hair that gone trought her ears ... her eyes were dark brown and on those eyes she wore black glasses ...

She was full of energy and healthiness it felt like that she could to anything ..

The room where she was , was dark blue it was her favorite color.

She stepped out from her bed and looked out of the window where was garden , it was calm out there the landscape was covered all in the snow.  
As a little girl she often played there with her brothers Rem and Renne .

The other brother's she had hated her with all of their hearts , and those brothers were Rin and Ren .. they weren't kind to her at all .. i guess they wished she would leave one day .

She sighed and spreaded long cream curtains of velvet.  
Weak rays of sun lost their intensity and power a long ago , but they still could wake up slightly positive mood in her .

She walked to her closet opened it , and she could see her dresses .  
They were all beautiful and made from the most expensive substance , but she choosed her favorite .  
It was beautiful dark blue dress with three-quarter sleeves.

They're hem adorned white lace and around the waist was shown snow-white satin bow.  
She did her basic hygiene , and then walked out of her room shutting door behind her.

She went down trought long spiral staircase where in the end was dining room ..

By the table there already set her papa ( so called father ) his name was Nicolas Ignis known also as the one who started the war between light and darkness.  
He had long blonde hair that we're nearly white and gone to his shoulders , he also had dark blue eyes in his face was shown strict expression .. as he was dressed in rich snow-white suit.  
It was gossiped that he was the most handsome man that walked on this earth , some people believe its true and those people were right .

But on his right side from his luxury chair there sit his son Renne he looked alot like his father but his hair only gone trought his ears as he had bangs messy blonde hair and light blue eyes ..  
around his head he had tied white headband he looked like some karate master with that.

Nicolas who currently read newspaper with stoned face looked up at the girl that walked in to dining room.  
"Good morning , sit down " He ordered her in slow , cold voice and turned newspaper on the next page.

The girl nodded and sitted down to her chair .  
She then poured down her lovely tea Earl Gray and started to slowly sipped from it.

"Claire ! " shouted loudly Renne as he saw that girl right away his father welcomed the girl.  
He stood up on his chair then gone trought that table and walked trought it like Madhatter of Alice in Wonderland , as he did that he overturned his puding .  
His father looked at him as if he wanted to kill him .

Renee finally hopped from the table down infront of that girl as he mentioned was named Claire and bowed down infront of her .  
"Your highness ! " He then said cheerfully and in the joke.  
Claire then smiled , Renne was so comic ! " You can go now , jean " she laughted but her laughter immediately stopped when she saw a letter on the table.

Dammit , if papa will see that letter then i'm screwed , she trought to herself.  
Nicolas then defered those newspapers everything written there was boring anyway but sometimes interesting for information .  
He procceded to take letters that were by his left hand and read trought them .. they were always trowned away behind him after he read them.

Slowly he stretched his hand to a letter where was Coaliton coat of arms but he did not noticed that.  
As of luck Claire noticed it immediately , nervous and scared she grabbed that letter from instinct so no one will see or even will know .  
Claire really was afraid and nervously smiled " That is for me papa ! "

Nicolas looked at her suspiciously like how dare she . he just trought he culled pull out a dagger and cut off her fingers . yet he calmed himself when she said it was hers..  
He sat up upright into his chair and shruged.

She then relaxed and opened it , as she read it slowly she had to smile .  
Today she had to arrive into Coalition and start to study there . She then looked at Nicolas and again she was sad and putted that letter on the table.

But Nicolas did not perceived anything as he stood up and harvest everything that was on table and some letters , he throwed away into fireplace where fire sounded.  
Without any words he walked away into his office well he do call it an office and as usual he ignored everything around him.

In the meantime Renne grabbed a big bag he shaked it a bit and slowly all the food on the table was putted into that bag he was holding.  
He grabbed a Toast into his mouth and then walked after his leaving dining hall too.

Claire now was all one there so she immediately ran back to her room tossed over her cape , that she got from her brother Rem , and onto table she left a goodbye letter .  
Then she ran away from Royal Side into new life and the only thing she took with herself was a photograph of her , Nicolas and two of her brothers.

-  
This is end of first chapter


End file.
